VA After Last Sacrifice: A Brother & A Sister
by RozaDimkaLovers
Summary: Rose, Dimitri and the rest of the gang are back at St. Vladimir's Academy and they're all teachers! But when surprise twins show up suspicion and loyalty mean everything. Games, Prank war, and a talent show? M chapters will be marked. RxD story. Please review!
1. Ch 1: Announcements

**This is my new fanfiction so I hope that all of my readers love it! I'm so excited that I finally got this up I've been wanting to post this idea for some time now but I wasn't sure I could work the right angle. Now I know I can.**

**Enjoy! ~RDL**

**RPOV: **  
We were all called into the auditorium for some big announcement that Kirova had. Usually the guardians lined the walls and stood at the doors but today there were two at each door and the rest were on stage. I wasn't allowed to be onstage because Lissa was sitting in the audience and with me being a part of the royal guard I got to sit with her. Whether this was good or bad yet I was still unsure. Alberta and Dimitri stood among the guardians that were on stage; in fact they stood right in the middle. Dimitri didn't sit in the audience with us because there was no real threat of Christian being hurt in the audience. Well, that and there were also about twelve of the royal guard members sitting within five feet of him.

Dimitri gave me a quick questioning look as to ask if I knew what this was about. I gave him a quick shrug in response and turned to the rest of my friends – and Adrian – who were sitting in the front row with me to ask them if they knew but just as I was about to speak Kirova appeared on stage.

"Quiet down so that we can get started please," she waited for a moment until everyone had stopped. "Thank you. I have come to announce that in two weeks we will have a competition between the senior novices and the guardians who wish to participate. Starting tomorrow all classes except for combat for Dhampirs and offensive magic will be cancelled. It is up to your mentors whether or not the private practices will be cancelled or changed. Sign-ups will be during all lunches, before and after school. Rules will be posted in the cafeteria and auditorium in three days. Until then I suggest you get back to your classes or dorms. You are all dismissed."

Everyone seemed to stand up at the same time. Even the guardian seemed in a rush to get out of there. Understandably, because some of them had classes and mentees to get to but those were another story all together. When Lissa stood up however, everyone immediately sat down and only four other people continued to move, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie and me. Even the rest of the royal guard took their positions along the walls. Dimitri and I looked at each other. There was no way in hell we were letting these two out of our sight. Over the past few months Christian and Dimitri had become best friends, and after what happened to Ivan, I knew that Dimitri would never let his guard down around his moroi. And then there was me and Eddie. After Eddie went on trial and was found innocent – he was after all only doing his job – he became my beta of the Royal guard. And to me, Lissa was more than just the queen, more than just my best friend and ex-bond mate, she was my sister. The only one I had and there was no way that after the attack on St. Vladimir's when I was in school that I was going to let her out of my sight while we were here unless I absolutely had to – which was unlikely – and I knew that Eddie was thinking the exact same thing. I immediately took point with Eddie in between Christian and Lissa and Dimitri bringing up the back.

We walked out and took Lissa and Christian to their room at the very top of the Moroi administrative building. The entire top two floors were for Lissa / Christian and Me / Dimitri. Eddie had decided that he would just take a normal room in the guardian building with the rest of the guard and Guardians.

"So what's on your schedules for today?" Lissa asked. She was lucky and didn't have to work today, unlike me.

"Well Eddie and I have a combat class to teach in half an hour then I think Dimitri, Eddie and I were going to train and then I was going to relax with you. Maybe some mani-pedis and massage later?" I asked. I knew that she would never refuse a free spa day.

"Of course! That sounds amazing! What are you boys going to do later?" She said looking mainly at Eddie. I knew she was worried because compared to the other two he was kind of the odd man out.

"Well I've got a date later," Eddie said proudly. I looked at him with a smirk in a slightly questioning way but he just smiled back. As soon as he did that I knew exactly who his date was with.

"And I think we're just going to hang out tonight. Not really doing much of anything I suppose," Christian said. I looked at him for a second and automatically realized that he was lying. I looked at Dimitri for an answer but he just shrugged me off too. What the Hell?

"Okay well I've got to go set up the gym. Are you coming Rose? We only have twenty minutes left." Eddie said. He was one on the BEST teachers at the school. Even on the first day I could tell exactly why. He didn't want any of these kids to end up the same way he did in Spokane; helpless. Or worse, he didn't want them to end up like Mason who was brutally killed at seventeen by a strigoi named Isaiah. I had ended up killing Isaiah and his partner as my first two kills the exact same day. Mason was Eddie's best friend and he was my kind-of boyfriend at the time. (Only kind of because, I was still secretly in love with Dimitri). He wanted every single one of his students to never have to experience the feeling of losing the person you cared about most.

After we said of goodbyes and we walked out of their room I immediately started interrogating him. "So, you're going on a date? With who?" I said. I already knew but I wanted to see if he would tell me himself.

"No one, really" he was hiding it from me. Why was he doing that? We always told each other _everything_.

"Come on I know you want to tell me," he held open the door to the gym for me. When we got inside I looked at the clock: we still had fifteen minutes.

"Just go get changed and we can talk more when we set up," he said stripping off his shirt and throwing on a muscle shirt. She was a lucky girl to have him.

I came back out three minutes later in zebra spandex shorts and my favorite black singlet with a bright blue sports bra underneath. When I looked around I noticed that Eddie had set up all of the practice dummies that we had planned to use today. I felt the guilt start to well up inside me.

"Eddie I told you that I would be right out." Had I really taken that long to get changed?

"Rose, its fine really, you were only in there for two minutes at most; I just work fast," he smiled. He really was like my big brother. Always looking out for me whether I wanted him to or not.

"Well thanks for doing that. Come on, let's set up the obstacle course, then we can warm up before everyone else shows up."

"You want to set up the course for them? Don't you think that it might be a little early for that? I mean even we did it in preparation for the finals." He seemed a little unsure and it was obvious why: it was an incredibly hard course. But I had thought that maybe it would help with the assignments for field experience and I told him as much.

"Good point," he said as he pulled down the rope ladder. I looked around at the course, the academy had added some new equipment to it since we had to go it senior year.

"Want to do a run through? For old time's sake?" I smiled; we were always the best at the course. We held the top two spots for the record. My time being the fastest of course. I had the record time of one minute and eleven seconds and Eddie was right behind me with the record of one minute and fifteen seconds. The next fastest time was almost a full minute and a half behind ours; it belonged to Meredith. A wave of guilt washed over me as I remembered what I had done to her during my escape from prison.

After my name had been cleared when I got back, during my time in the hospital I had learned that I had actually done some damage to her in out fight. I had broken her two lower ribs on the left side, fractured her right shoulder and given her an atrocious concussion. She was okay now, but whenever we had duty together she never made any sort of eye contact with me and she always found a different partner. She hasn't even given me a chance to apologize for everything that had happened.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a shout. "One, Go!" Eddie yelled. In that very moment I didn't even have to think about what to do next. I took off running at the net and actually managing to jump onto it about five feet up by the time I had made it to the top of the net I estimated that it took about five seconds. As I go onto the beam in front of me I made a big mistake. One that Dimitri had told me to not do repeatedly during our sessions: I looked down. Now I don't have a fear of heights but just the thought of being on a four inch wide and fifteen feet long block of wood, held at about fifty feet from the ground with no harness was bound to freak anyone out at least a little bit. I looked back up and ran across the beam as if my life depended on it – which it sort of did – and focused on the platform that was now in front of me.

Taking a few steps back I took one calming breath. _Focus Rose! Thirty feet to the platform now. _I look around me for the two seconds that I can spare and notice the ceiling rafters. Taking a chance I jump and manage to grab onto the steel with my hands. I pulled myself up and stood on the metal with my hands pressed firmly against the ceiling. I walk across the first one and move around the metal pole that blocks my pathway to the next one.

"Rose! What the hell do you think you are doing?" I hear from below. I don't even look down and dismiss the comment as if I hadn't even heard it and continued my walk across the beams. After a few more seconds I'm finally just at the beginning of the platform. Then I slipped. Most people say that their life is supposed to flash before their eyes as they fall to their death, or are about to die, but mine didn't; probably because some miracle happened and I thud onto the wood of the platform only able to grip onto it by my hands. I manage to pull myself up and onto the platform flipping myself onto the wood and landing on my back. I quickly stand up as the room stops spinning and look at my next obstacle, the rock wall. At about another five feet above my head I take out my practice stake from my pocket and jam it into the rubber wall that the rocks are attached to. I used this as my first "rock" of the wall. I pulled myself up enough that I could grab one of the actual rocks and from there I made my way to the top. Once I had made it all the way up I moved over to the side so that I could grab the rope that Eddie had put down earlier. I cautiously let go of the rock wall with my one hand and grabbed the rope.

Then I jumped, unfortunately I hadn't remembered to pull up my sleeves so that I wouldn't get rope burn as I slid down. _Too late_, I thought as I slide down the rope. My hands felt as though they were on fire. When I landed on the last platform I looked around for my next task. That was all cut short as the platform gave away and I fell. As I fell into the net below I flipped myself over so that I would land on my stomach. This saved me enough time so that climbing up the net wouldn't put me over my record. After I had climbed to the top of the net I looked for the timer on the wall. I was only at forty-five seconds so far. Then I saw the last thing that was blocking me from the finish line, the _Treadder_. The Treadder was like a teeter-totter with a treadmill as the wood. I jumped down and just as I was about to start running across it, I realized that I was almost at the edge of it and I was moving quickly backwards. Not wanting to waste any more time I jumped right off the end onto the red tape "X" that we had made the finish line this year.

"Time!" I shouted just as I hit the floor. I was hot, tired and my breathing was coming in ragged.

"Rose," Eddie said. I looked up to see him staring at the clock in shock. I turned around to see the time that had stopped. In bright glowing red numbers it read 50.2. "Rose, that's the fastest time ever completed by a guardian," he said logging it into the book of records for the guardians. "You even beat: Alberta, Dimitri, Janine and holy crap! Rose you beat Arthur Schoenberg's record." For a moment I was proud of myself and then I remembered the sight of his body bloody and broken on the ground of the Badica house that day I was supposed to take my trials.

"Don't log that number Eddie. Put the time as point two seconds faster than whatever my mom's is." I didn't know her actual time but I had looked briefly at the book to know that the records held Arthur Schoenberg as first, my mother as second, Alberta third and Dimitri was fourth. I grabbed my phone off the table and took a picture of the timer. Underneath my name that glowed was my time. I was just about to clear it when a voice made me turn, others soon followed.

"50.2! That's crazy!"

"Who did that?"

"It was Guardian Hathaway!" All three voices held surprise and awe.

"That's faster than her last record." A calm voice said. It was smooth and had a slight accent to it.

I looked at the students who had spoken. Two things surprised me: one that not all of the people who had spoken were students – _well there goes my plan to falsify my time, _I thought – and second was that the last person who spoke was Viktoria Belikov; and standing next to her was Dimitri, Meredith and Nikolai.

"Students," I said addressing Viktoria, Nikolai and the rest of the students that had entered the room. "Go get changed and ready for class. Today you will be doing your first timed run through for the obstacle course. Class will begin in three minutes." With the end of my sentence they headed out the door and into the locker rooms.

"Rose," Dimitri said. He was in serious guardian mode. "Do you know how incredible that time is? Guardians dream of hitting the one minute and ten second mark and yet you've somehow managed to complete it in ten seconds _less_. That's truly amazing." He walked over to the book that Eddie had just set down on the shelf. "Rose, why is your time in here different than the time on the board?" he said raising his eyebrow.

_Why can't I do that?_ I thought to myself. I walked past him to the timer and hit clear, then turned around to address him again. "What do you mean? The time in the book is correct." He looked at me with a look of pride and annoyance.

"Rose you don't have to change your time because of who the record holder is." He looked at the times again and laughed. "You especially should have changed your time to a different one because now I imagine that your mother is going to hear that you beat her time and she will be in here every day until she is faster than you again."

"I didn't change my time and I'm sure that she will be. Now I have a question for you," I said with the slight squint of my eyes. "How come Viktoria and Nikolai are here and not Baia?"

"There was an attack on their school." He said solemnly. No doubt remembering the attack that had occurred almost one year ago from today on St. Vladimir's – the same attack that he had been taken and turned during. "Only two guardians wear lost and three students were injured. There weren't that many strigoi that had attacked but there were enough. My mother sent Vika here because you and I were here and a few other students came too because it was safer. They will all be finishing their school year here." He said. I could tell that he was happy his sister was here because he missed her but; there was also that sadness that he couldn't have been there to help. But that's Dimitri; he always just wants to help.

"Ok, well then that answers my question. Unless you are staying to guard I think you should go," I said as the students started walking back in. They nodded and took their spots along the wall. I took the last few moments as the last few students walked in to talk to Meredith.

"Meredith, I'm sorry for everything that happened. I didn't know how badly I had hurt you and I know at the time that you were just doing your job but I thought that you should know that I'm truly sorry. You were collateral damage at the time, and I needed to get out."

"Rose, its fine. Don't worry, I'm better now and I guess that's all that matters now anyway right?" She looked in my eyes for the first time in months and smiled. She actually smiled, and it made me feel one hundred times better than I had felt before.

"Thanks, it means a lot." I was going to give her a quick hug but then I realized that it would have been very unprofessional of both of us to have done that so I chose to just walk back over to my students and listened as Eddie described what was going to happen.

After he finished the students divided into two groups, Moroi and Dhampirs. It was important to have the two groups that way we could test each student's ability. I took the dhampirs to the obstacle course while Eddie took the moroi into the other gym and continued to teach them more about offensive fighting. One by one I had the students go through the course and every time they finished successfully but when I told them their times they look defeated.

I looked to see who the next student to go was and was surprised to see that it was Viktoria. "Set. Go!" I shouted. I watched as she started to take the same path I did but instead went to the other side which I had expected. Only two other students had even attempted the route I took and failed. They ended up with a time that almost hit the five minute mark. What I didn't expect however is for her to finish in the time that she did. I looked up at her. She was smiling and completely out of breath.

"One minute and four seconds," I announced. I watched as Dimitri's eyes went up to the clock along with everyone else's in the room. Even Eddie came running back in with his students in tow when he heard the time. I was still looking at my stopwatch in shock. "Congratulations Miss Belikova. You now hold the record time for the novices run of the obstacle course."

"Yes!" she shouted and started to happy dance. "Ro- I mean Guardian Hathaway, should I list my name on the paper?"

"No that will not be necessary. Guardian Belikov, will you please print out a new copy of the times after class has ended." I smirked at him; he was always so proud of me when I did well and now with him looking at Viktoria with even more pride made my heart swell. To be honest even though I was a little disappointed that my time had been shattered by seven seconds I was still proud of her. She was the sister that I never had – along with Lissa of course.

"Yes I can do that. It will be posted before the bell rings," He said with glee. And returned to his post along the wall.

I looked at Nikolai who was next. He didn't even look at me as I gave him the starting commands. He just took off at the course after I had said "go". I watched as he climbed the ladder as everyone else had and then he did something completely unexpected. He chose the path that I had taken. "Oh no," I groaned under my breath. I was hoping for another success like Viktoria's had been. After he completed the easy parts of the first task he stood at the edge of the beam for a few seconds and calculated the distance. I knew that he wouldn't jump but as the moment that would either make him or break him came he jumped as I had only instead of walking on the beams he held onto them and pulled himself across them using his arms. I was thoroughly impressed with his skills by the time he had finished. As his feet hit the floor I stopped the clock.

"One minute and twelve seconds." I announced. Once again everyone looked at the clock in amazement. "Another record today. Congratulations, we will add your name to the list in third place."

He smiled and walked over to Viktoria to give her a high five but instead she surprised him and pulled him into a tight hug. With everyone a buzz with excitement and all of the novices having completed their run-throughs I dismissed them to change and told them that the new records would be posted when they came out. When everyone was out of the gym Dimitri came back with two pieces of tape and the new paper.

I helped him post it and as soon as the last piece of tape was pressed against the wall Viktoria came running out to a screeching halt in front of the paper whipped out her cell phone and took a picture. I watch as she mass texted all of her friends and family showing them that she had beat my time on the obstacle course.

"Pozdravlyaem Vika," Dimitri said as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. I walked over and joined the hug which was hard to do since she was only two inches shorter than me.

"Great Job Vik. That was amazing," I said as Dimitri leaned down and kissed her hair. "You should go and call your family. Video chat with them on my laptop if you want." I handed her my extra room key. "Second to last floor of the Moroi Administrative Building, first door on your left. My laptop should be sitting on the bed, you can talk to them in there or you can take it to your room. Just leave the key on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks Roza!" she said and she sprinted off to my room.

I took Dimitri's hand as I watched the last of the students leave the gym and faced him. I pulled him down to my height and kissed him fully on the lips. "Your sister is just as badass as you Dimitri. Actually she might be more badass than you since her time on this thing is faster than yours."

"Oh yeah," he said opening the gym door for me. "Well if she was in the guardian books she would have the same time as your mother. Which makes her only point two seconds slower than you, or so people will think now. By the way, why did you do that?"

The inevitable question that I knew he would ask but I was dreading all the same. "I did it because when I saw that his name was first I couldn't put my name first. He was legendary and with the way he died – it's horrible and I wanted to keep his memory at least in that as the best. I just couldn't put my name first because every time that I went to write my name I just saw his body lying there on the floor covered in blood."

"Roza," he stopped took both of my hands in his and looked me straight in the eyes. "Arthur was an amazing teacher and he always wanted his students to be better than he was himself. Just as I wanted and still want from you. He would want you to put your name before his. That is why I printed out a new page with your name at the top and put it in the binder for you. It now states that your time is 50.1 just as it should be in the book." He lent down to kiss me softly.

"Thank you Dimitri. I don't know what I would do without you." I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him for what seemed like an eternity until I pulled away and started the walk up the stairs to our room.

After six flights of stairs I walked down the hall to our door to find it slightly ajar. Viktoria must not have shut it all the way. I laughed and walked in to find three people sitting on our couch. Viktoria, a brunette and Nikolai. I walked over to them just as Viktoria closed the laptop and set it down.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled as I slammed the brunette against the wall. She scared me but I wasn't about to show it. I held my grip on her throat firmly as I kept her in place. However she was better than I expected. She grabbed my wrist smacking it away from her and flipped us over so I was against the wall and she had her hands pressed against my shoulders pinning me.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me like that again. Are we clear?" she growled. I just stared into her emerald green eyes in shock. I nodded with my guardian mask in place and she let me go. I looked over to see Viktoria and Nikolai restraining Dimitri from interfering.

I took a step back from her and watched as Dimitri visibly relaxed but I could tell it was only because I was out of harm's way. "Now answer my damn question." I growled back. I could feel Dimitri's hands on my arms ready to restrain me again as Nikolai came behind the other girl and did the same.

"Well _Rose_ if you would like to know, my name is Aleksandra Mazur." She stopped and smirked at me. "I'm your twin sister."

And then I saw it. I finally registered the girl standing in front of me. She was my exact copy other than her green eyes and the slightly darker tan that she had. I started to feel light headed but I then released the breath that I was holding and felt better. She dropped her guard a little bit and that was all I needed. I pulled back my right hand and punched her in the face. The shock to me was that when she fell to the ground her hair fell to the side and I saw her neck. She had seven molnija marks, one zvezda and _no _promise mark.

"What. The. Hell." I said.

**There's chapter 1! I loooooved that ending personally. LOL right? But why if they're twins isn't she a guardian? Only time will tell...and the next chapter. BEFORE I post the next chapter I want **_**at least **_**five full reviews. I do read them and I love your comments and suggestions. If you would like something specific to be added PM me or write it in your review! Until next time.**

**~RozaDimkaLovers :)**

"Pozdravlyaem Vika" = Congratulations Viktoria.


	2. Ch 2: Revelations

**Well fabulous readers, I'm not really feeling the love in the reviews. All I asked for was _five_ reviews; I got three...  
Thank you to the readers who did review, I'm glad that you love the story so far so I have decided to update because I can't manage waiting any longer to put this chapter up. **

**Shout Out to Strigo Girl, 1 vampire academy fan, & YelloBubbles. Thank you so much for your reviews. I loved your comments.  
****Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**~RDL**

* * *

**RPOV:**

"What is your problem?" Aleksandra yelled. She touched her hand to her lip only to pull back and see that it was bleeding. She got up faster than I had expected and went to backhand me only a firm hand grabbed her wrist just before she could even make contact with my face.

"Aleksandra Liliya Mazur! What is the matter with you?" A man said. "Why on earth did you try to hit your sister? I thought I raised you better than that!" I looked up to see a very pissed of Abe.

"But Baba! She _punched_ me, did you really expect me to not hit back? You trained me better than that. _A vy znaete, chto Elistrat priuchila luchshe!_" She sassed him. My _sister_ (still getting used to that) just sassed my mobster of a father. Well I guess technically he's _our_ father. However, I had noticed that Abe tensed at the name. Eli? Wonder what that was all about. I turned briefly to the others for a translation but they all just shook their heads. Viktoria looked like she wanted to cry a little after the mention of Eli's name.

"Rosemarie is this true?" he said causing me to look back at him and him to look at me dead in the eyes. If I wasn't Rose Hathaway, I would have flinched.

I started to glare back but let it drop into a proud grin. "Of course it's true. And don't you give me the 'I'm your father so apologize' speech in a minute either. You're about eighteen years too late for that one." I hated reminding him of how he wasn't there for me because I knew that he hated it too, but I also knew that the topic was one of the things that really got your point across.

"Baba," Aleksandra said touching his arm lightly. She was softer now, less tense with him around. It was a simple gesture but it calmed Abe down immensely. "Could you give Rose and me a minute to talk? I'll meet you in your room in say, half an hour give or take a few minutes?"

"Sounds good Aleksa, I'm sorry I lost my temper." With that he kissed my head and her cheek and walked out the door. As soon as the door was closed again she spoke.

"So Rose. What do you want to know? You ask and I'll answer. And of course if Dimitri wants to chime in I'd be glad to answer his questions too." She said with a wink. She then proceeded to sit down on the couch and looked back at us expectantly with one eyebrow arched. I'm not entirely sure why that bothered me but it did...probably because I was the only person in the room who couldn't do it.

"Okay Alexandra-" I started.

"You can call me Alex or Kasandra if you want, as long as you don't call me Aleksa or Sasha. That's reserved for people who are extremely close to me only. Clear?" She said the last part as a warning. One day soon I was going to test that theory and find out how bad her temper was.

In the end though, I just ignored her comment as if she had never even said it. "First question: why aren't you promised? If you're really my twin we should be the same age and you should be a guardian."

"Because, last year I had an unfortunate," she paused as if she was looking for the right word. "_Event_ that set me back about a year; but my mentor was the best mentor out there and helped me get to the point where I could take my trials two months later and graduate three months later. But because I took my entire senior year in a five month span, instead of ten, I didn't really get to experience the perks of being a senior. So this year I was repeating the year so that I could get the full experience. But after the school was attacked Abe decided that it would be safer for me to be here, and honestly I was all for it because I was finally going to get the chance to meet you. However, I didn't expect my greeting to be a fight between the twin super-girls." She ended the last part with a sarcastic smirk and tone. Yeah, she was definitely part Abe. But she also had this stubborn air about her that I respected _a little_ bit. Emphasis on little, as in almost non-existent. But there was also the same sadness with in her when she talked that I still saw in Dimitri after he was changed back. I understood his issues, he was an ex-strigoi and that was bound to change anyone drastically – but this girl, I just couldn't quite figure out what _her _problem was.

"Okay, I can accept that as an answer. But wait. You said you graduated, but you don't have a promise mark. Why didn't you get it when you graduated?"

"I did. I just didn't get it on my neck. I figured what was the use of getting one on my neck where no one would see it? Well, that and the fact that by the time I had graduated I already had my seven molnija marks and there wasn't much room left to tattoo a giant promise mark like everyone else gets. So I got mine here." She held out her right wrist and then we all saw it. The clean definitive marks of guardianship. She had her promise mark tattooed onto her wrist sideways so that it almost made a bracelet along the bottom side of her wrist.

"Wow. That's really weird. No offence or anything," she shrugged. It seemed like she had heard that a million times before. "Okay then, next question," I said shoving her feet off the couch and sitting where they had just been. "If you're really my sister and not some crazy whack job then how come only three people have ever heard of you? Does Mom even know about you?"

"That's not true at all. Sure Vika, Nikolai and Abe know me, I grew up with these two and Abe is my _father_. But tons of people know me, they just don't remember it. They weren't allowed to remember it; it would have become too dangerous for them. And as for Janine, well-" she was cut off by the shutting of the front door.

"No I don't know her. I don't know her at all. In fact I can't even remember giving birth to you." We both turned at the same moment to face Janine Hathaway who was now leaning against the door with her arms crossed staring intently at the two of us.

"You wouldn't remember me. You can't remember me," Aleksandra said looking at the floor. "You weren't allowed to. I wasn't allowed to be your focus. You were supposed to take care of Rose and forget that I even existed. Only half of that plan actually managed to work out. From the very beginning the plan was made. No one would know I existed and if they did they would have to forget. I've been living under three names my entire life, and the only place I've ever been able to be myself was at school and now here in America I don't even feel like I'm me!" She looked back up at Janine now. "I was different; right from the start I was different. Most Dhampir babies are calm after they're born. They're relaxed because they don't have the worries of our world bestowed upon them yet. Baba says that after everyone forgot he begged to remember and when they agreed to let him never forget me they made sure that he would never tell anyone about me or who my real identity was until I was ready for everyone to know." She stood and leaned against the wall now so that she could address everyone at once. "He knew that spirit existed before any of you did. Almost everyone I've ever met in my entire life doesn't remember me. Everyone I have crossed paths with has been compelled. And I'm not talking just normal compulsion, I mean compulsion that is the strength that spirit users have combined with the compulsion that strigoi have. That's how strong this is, and the fact that this has a loop-hole attached to it so that everyone can remember once this gets out, in amazing." She stopped and looked at everyone. No doubt judging the reactions on their faces, however when she got to me she studied me more intently before smirking and moving one. I had long since plastered my guardian mask on my face. "Janine," she said walking over to my mother and taking her hands into her own. "I can tell you who compelled you. I can give you their name, but as soon as I do _everything_ will come back to you. The entire story, well the parts that you were there for, you'll remember. From the moment you became pregnant with Rose and me to the moment you were compelled and shipped off with Rose in your arms. Are you absolutely sure that you want to remember?" she said looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes, if you really are my daughter I want to be able to remember _everything _that I used to know about you." Everyone just stared at her as we waited for something to happen.

"Carah, Carah-Mae. Do you remember her? She had short spikey red hair blue eyes like the ocean, alabaster skin. She's the one who compelled you. She's the one who has compelled almost _everyone_ actually." And in that moment it was as if a switch had been flipped on and my mother had, had the wind knocked out of her all at the same time.

**APOV (Aleksandra)**

I watched as realization washed over Janine's face and she fell to the floor crying. Everyone else just stood where they were and watched her cry, except for me. I sat on the ground next to her and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. I scarcely knew anything about the woman and yet I was the one comforting her? That did not seem right. "Shh, shh." I cooed to her. Then I started to sing the familiar tune of my baby lullaby to her when someone else spoke up.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" I turned and looked at Dimitri. He seemed angry that I was humming to her.

"Where did I learn what? The song?"

"Yes that song. Viktoria did you teach that to her?"

"No I didn't I swear! She's been singing it for years. I always just thought that she had heard it as a child too." Viktoria paled a few shades under her brother's glare.

"Dimitri, I learned the song from Elistrat, he was my mentor that I had in Russia at St. Basil's Academy. You would be interested to hear his background but honestly I think that we should save that for another time." I looked back to Janine who had stopped crying finally and seemed more put together. "Janine? How about we go sit on the couch okay?"

She simply nodded her head and as we sat down Nikolai came back in with a glass of water for her. She graciously accepted and started to drink it. After a few sips from the cup she turned back to me. "Aleksandra, I want to know absolutely _everything_ about you. How about we have lunch tomorrow, because I have a shift that starts in fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds good," I said as she walked out of the room. "Well I have to go meet Abe in his room. I think I'm going to see if I can talk to Sydney."

"Hold up!" Rose said suddenly. "You know Sydney? As in the Alchemist?" I simply nodded in response. "How come she never told me about you?"

"Because, she was another person who had been compelled not to forget me but to keep me a secret just as Abe had. Now I think it's time to tell her that her debt has been paid." I didn't wait for them to respond as I walked out the door to Abe's room.

When I go there I simply walked in like I always did. "Baba!" I yelled as I walked in the door. No answer, so I tried again. "Baba? Are you here? Hello?" I yelled as I walked throughout the entire I made my way through the complex I eventually saw a light that came from the master bedroom. When I walked in I sat on the bed figuring that my dad was just getting changed in the closet or something until I heard a crash coming from the bathroom. Without thinking I immediately took up a position around the corner. As I pressed myself against the wall I twisted the heel of my boot until I heard a faint click and pulled it off. I shook the heel upside down until the handle of my knife fell out. I quickly reattached the heel to my boot and flipped opened the knife just as the door to the bathroom opened and a shadowed figure stepped out into the room. Just as I was about to make my move the person moved into the light enough that I could tell exactly who it was.

"Baba! Geez, you scared me half to death, I was about to attack you." I yelled pulling him in for a hug. I made sure that I had turned the knife around before I wrapped my arms around him, otherwise this could go in a _very_ different direction.

"Hey Kiz. So," he said sitting on the bed. He was of course wearing his signature black pants and red dress shirt with a black dress jacket over it. He had also included his array of accessories today; a gold scarf to match the gold hoop in his ear. "What happened after I left?"

"Well," I said sitting next to him. "Rose immediately started questioning me of course. And then Janine came over and that was just a big train wreck. I had to tell them about the compulsion Baba, I couldn't keep it from them anymore. So I told Janine _everything, _and she still wanted to remember me. But we are going to have lunch tomorrow so that she can catch up on everything that she's missed." I waited for the yelling to come about me letting go of the compulsion that was placed on her but it never came.

"I'm glad that you're going to get to know her Aleksa. She was-is a wonderful woman. You two are more alike than you think."

"I don't think anything. I've been taught not to; that's rule number three: _never assume anything_." I thought about the day when Elistrat had taught that rule to me.

_We were sparring in the gym back at St. Basil's academy. I had only been back in school for a week and a half and I was still unable to pin him even once. That is until that day, he had made a crucial error after I had kicked him in the stomach: he left his chest wide open. I took the opportunity that I had been graciously handed by the God above and "staked" him. After I had pronounced him dead, for all intents and purposes I turned my back and that's when I was knocked flat on my face onto the mats._

"_Here's your third and fourth lesson Sasha. Lesson number three: never assume anything; lesson number four: never turn your back on your enemy until you know that they're dead. You need to live by these rules, because if I had been a real strigoi and your stake didn't pierce my heart in the right way; you'd be dead right now." He released his grip enough for me to turn around and face him._

"_I_ know_ that remember? I have first-hand experience with those types of situations. It's kind of a hard thing to forget after you had to live it yourself."_

"_It was just a warning Sasha," he stood up himself and then offered his hand to me. I graciously took it and loved the feeling of his strong warm hand on mine._

"_I know it was Eli, it's just a touchy subject still. After all it's only been a little under three weeks."_

"_I know," he whispered._

I came back to reality to see my father staring at me. He was staring at my face. Self-consciously I touched my face to see if there was something on it until I remembered that Rose had hit me. "How bad is it? Scale of one to ten."

"It's already about an eight. It's pretty bad, she must have hit you really hard; does it hurt as bad as it looks?"

"Well, only going off how bad you said it was, no it doesn't hurt as bad. Honestly I had totally forgotten about it until I noticed you staring at it like it was a second head." I laughed lightly but he still kept a hardened face. "Baba, it's fine. While yes, she shouldn't have hit me, she did kind of have a right to. She thought that I was a fake; I just wish that you had let me hit her back."

To this he finally laughed. It was soft and light which made me feel that much better about telling Janine what I had. "Maybe I should have; then we could finally determine who was more lethal. But think about it this way, by not hitting her I made you the bigger person in that situation."

"Sometimes I don't want to be the bigger person. Sometimes I just want to hit back."

"I know that you do. But with your classes resuming I think that maybe you should relax these next two days."

"How am I supposed to relax? You took me out of Russia and away from him when I needed to be there the most! He's away fighting and I'm not even on the same continent! I don't even know if he's okay!"

"Aleksa, shh. Aleksa, calm down, breathe deep breaths. Look at me," I looked up at him through bleary eyes. My heart thudded in my chest with a love and pain so strong that it gripped my chest like a vice. "I was going to give you this tomorrow so that your stay here wouldn't be so miserable." He got up and opened the second drawer of his dresser and pulled out two sleek black boxes. Each of them had the Uzhasno symbol embellished in blood red on the top. "The first one," he said handing me the bigger of the two. "Is a new laptop, it has a camera built in and the screen flips around into a tablet. The second is a new phone. You need an American number now, so here is your knew iPhone." I ran my hands over the smooth surfaces.

"Thank you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug.

"Oh and there's one more thing that you should know." I gave him a questioning look. "I talked to Sydney today she gave me an update on that mission. Two guardians have been killed, and the other nine were taken hostage." Panic filled me as I waited for him to finish his sentence. "You should be expecting a call in ten minutes. Here's your room key. You're on the top floor of the guardian dorms, the door at the very end of the hall. It's the best room in the entire building and all of your stuff has already been moved in. I know that Eddie is two doors down from you and in between you two is an empty room." He gave me one last hug, handed me my backpack that I had left here earlier, that was now filled with my new laptop, books and other materials, and kissed my cheek. When he pulled back me looked at me with concern. "Everything will be alright, I promise. I will see you tomorrow, goodnight."

"'Night Baba. Thank you for everything."

"Of course." After our goodbyes I left guest housing and was headed to the guardian housing which wasn't that far from there when I smacked into someone.

"Hey! Watch where the hell your go-" my sentence cut off as I looked into the eyes of someone I hadn't seen in almost three years. I looked into his eyes that matched mine perfectly. He still looked just as hot as the last time I had seen him, maybe even hotter if it was even possible.

"Hey there Killer, what are you doing here?"

I said his name in almost a silent whisper, but I knew he had heard me. "Adrian."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. I _swear_ that I will absolutely not update until I get FIVE more reviews (for a total of 8).  
I don't care if you don't speak english! if you want to review this story in Dutch, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, French I don't care. i'll read them all! doen't matter if i don't know the language. So PLEASEEEEE review!**

**Until nxt time,  
~RDL**


	3. Ch 3: Double Shocker

**So I'm back. I suppose you guys like my story but how will I ever know without reviews? Here's chapter 3 :)**

**~RDL**

* * *

**Aleksa POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Last I had heard you were on some rebel mission against your parents at a ski lodge."

"I was, but now I'm here. It is good to see you Aleksa. I'm glad you're better." He finished with a sincere smile. I missed him so much, much more than I had originally thought I had.

"How would you know I'm better? You haven't talked or seen me in almost three years." I was a little skeptic but I knew that he was looking at my aura. He would have to teach me all of his new tricks.

"You know that I can see it in your aura. It's not dark anymore. It's filled with all sorts of colors now, but there's still that blackness right around your body." This factor seemed to frighten him a little but then he changed the topic. "I heard that you made quite a big commotion today in your arrival. Rose is still pretty pissed that Guardian Hathaway seems to like you better than she does her. And Guardian Hathaway has known Rose since she was born – well more like she remembers that Rose was even hers." The last comment struck a nerve but I hid it quickly.

"Well, I'm headed home right now. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Only if you want to," he said with a wink. Still the same Adrian, except–

"Are you smoking and drinking again?" I had finally gotten him to quit this years ago just before he left.

"Yeah that's kind of a long story and I'll tell you later." I hadn't realized that we had even been walking until Adrian held open the door to the novice's building for me.

"Um, Adrian, I'm not staying here. Technically I'm a guardian so I'm staying in the guardian building during senior year."

"You are huh? Well I guess that's the benefits of having a rich mobster dad." We walked to the guardian building and all the way to the inside by the elevator.

"Adrian, it has been absolutely amazing to talk to you again. You have no idea how much I've missed you. But-" I was cut off by the ding of the elevator. As the doors opened I pulled Adrian into a hug and thanked him for walking me back. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Always," he kissed my cheek and walked off as the elevator doors closed. When I made it to the top floor I walked all the way down the hall to my room. I walked inside and stared; the dorm was so much bigger than I had expected. Earlier I had gone with Viktoria to her dorm and helped her unpack. The novice dorms, they were about half maybe even a quarter of the room I had right now – even worse was that some people had to share dorms. Lucky Vika though because she managed to get a room alone. I'm sure that Dimitri pulled some pretty tight strings to make that happen. I looked over at my bedside clock: nine o'clock. I looked over at my phone which was currently sitting about three feet away from me on the edge of the bed. Abe had said that someone would call but it looks like they ch–

My thoughts were cut off by the high pitched ringing of my phone. I looked at the phone number it was Russian so I answered it assuming that I knew the person. "Privet," I guess old habits die hard.

"Aleksandra Mazur?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes," I answered. I tried removing my accent the best that I could. "Who is this?"

"It's Alyona from the court's main office. I have a transmission request coming in from someone named Belikov." Probably Olena asking me how I was doing and how the move was for Viktoria and Nikolai too, making sure they were making friends.

"Let it through please. And from now on, let it go directly from me; I don't want any more middle manning."

"Of course," she said. The line clicked off and then clicked back on again. "Hello?"

"Hey," a tired sounding voice said. Just hearing the one word come from that beautiful velvet smooth voice nearly made me burst into hysterics. Instead I cried quietly. "Shh, Aleksa. It's alright, everything's alright. Don't cry please, for me? I have some news for you."

"Is it good or bad?" I said through my thick throat and tears that wouldn't stop flowing.

"It's very good news," said the voice on the other line. "As we speak I'm coming to you."

"What do you mean?" I said through the momentary break in tears.

"I mean that I'm looking out the window right now and above me is the beautiful crystal clear blue sky and below is an ocean so blue that the sky seems dull in comparison. I'm on a plane right now Sasha. I'm coming to you to be with you, because I can't bear to be away from you. It didn't work last time and it won't work again. I'll be there in seven hours, knocking at your door; bags in tow and my heart longing for you."

The tears had started once again after he told me that he was coming here. "I miss you. I miss you so much. When you get here, come straight to my room. Do you understand? Do not go to the main office or the guardian check in. Do. Not. Go. Anywhere, only go to my room. Top floor of the guardian's building last door at the end of the hall."

"Okay Aleksa, I've got it." They let out a loud laugh that made my chest clench. "I miss you, it was horrible knowing that you were gone and I couldn't leave with you. No contact for almost two months is _much_ too long."

"I know, but soon we'll be together again. I love you Eli." I whispered the last part. I could imagine him looking down at the floor with a goofy smile.

"I love you too Sasha. I'll be there soon. In fact we've already been on the phone for two hours." He paused and sighed heavily. "I have to go, we're landing. I love you." I murmured I love you and hung up. I looked around the room; there were mountains of boxes piled up along walls and empty shelves to be filled. I moved over to the first box I saw and opened it, then the next and the next. About three hours later I had everything unpacked and put away.

"Okay, two hours left," I said to no one in particular. I walked over to my closet and found a white garment bag that I hadn't put there. Inside I found a short strapless red dress that had just the right amount of sparkle. "Oh. My. God," It came out in barely a whisper. I took out the dress and hung it on the door's hook. I pulled out a pair of black strappy stilettos that had about a five-inch heel.

I got in the shower and let the hot water run over my body for a few minutes. After about an hour I got out because the water had run cold, fresh and rejuvenated. "Just one hour to go," I told myself. I left my hair down in beach-waves, did a light grey smokey eye and put on strawberry flavored lip gloss. I looked to the clock, fifteen minutes to go. I ordered chinese food from a little place not too far away and practically jumped for joy when my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered urgently.

"Hey, I'm outside your door. Can I borrow ten bucks?" I opened the door to reveal a dressed up Viktoria. I handed her the money just as Nikolai came around the corner looking very dressed up as well.

"Where are you two going?" I asked. I looked around and still didn't see any sign of Elistrat.

"We are headed to dinner and a movie. It's my turn to buy snacks and I thought you might want something so I'll bring it to you later, 'kay?"

"Sounds good, I have really got to go though. I'm expecting someone any minute."

"Sounds like fun," she said with a wink. She gave me a hug and said goodbye but before she released me she whispered in my ear. "Tell Eli I say hello."

I jumped at the mention of his name. "How did you know it was him?" I yelled to her as the elevator doors closed. Two seconds later my phone beeped.

_**YOUR DRESS IS A DEAD GIVE AWAY ;)**_

_** -Vika**_

I shot her a reply and laughed. Just as I hit send I got another text.

_**I'M HERE IN:**_

_**5, 4, 3, 2…**_

A knock on the door sounded just as I finished reading the number two. I walked over and opened it. I was immediately tackled into a tight hug. His scent was intoxicating. We both broke away from the other after about five – who knows maybe even ten – minutes of silently being in each other's arms.

I looked into his warm brown eyes and finally broke the silence as we walked into my room. "I missed you so much," I said quietly. It felt as if one of us spoke too loudly reality would shatter to pieces and the other would disappear. We each put a bag on the bed and began to unpack. I ended up having the suitcase full of clothes; I swear sometimes I think that he had more clothes than I did but this bag wasn't filled with many things. "Is this really all that you brought with you? I have to admit, I'm a little shocked."

"Ha, very funny but no, the rest of my stuff is in a room two floors below yours." He said with a smile. He was right it had been _way_ too long. The feeling of each other's warmth as our arms wrapped around the other was familiar, and safe; in our world people needed safety like they needed air to breathe. Unfortunately that did not happen most of the time.

"Come on," I said giving him a quick kiss. "Let's go get the rest of your stuff." I grabbed his hand and turned to open the bedroom door when I was jerked back and turned to face him. He kissed me hard, as if our lips parted we might both die, but when we finally pulled back for air we both survived. Looking into his eyes I grinned like a giddy school girl who just had the captain of the football team kiss her at prom.

"I missed you," he said. He accent was thicker at this moment than it had been for a while. And it drove me absolutely crazy. I just tucked my head into his chest and made some sound of approval and responded the same way, only my words were muffled by his shirt. He gave a throaty laugh and kissed the top of my head.

"Come on, we can get your stuff later. Let's hit the dining hall and see what kind of food this place has to offer me, I'm hungry." As I finished my sentence my stomach growled right on cue. I blushed slightly but laughed it off, "I told you I was starving!" I took his big warm hand in mine as we walked out the door. We were in the center of the quad when the first incident happened; not that it wasn't expected.

Viktoria walked over to us fuming. She was so angry that I swore any second steam would be blowing out her ears. "Aleksa! How could you? You know that Rose loves Dimitri, and Dimitri right now I am ashamed to call you my brother."

"Vika," I started. If looks could kill I would have been dead minutes ago and she would still be murdering me with her thoughts. "This is not Dimitri."

"The hell it isn't! I know my own brother!" at that very moment, Rose, Vasilisa, Christian and Eddie walked over. From the look on Rose's face she must have thought it was Dimitri but there was also a calculating edge to it. She knew deep down that the man holding my hand was not the same man who loved her.

"D-Dimitri?" Rose asked. Hurt was washed across her face, anger and confusion not far behind.

"Rose I wouldn't lie to you, this is not Dimitri. And I can tell that you know it." She stared between the two of us for a moment and then gave the slightest nod of her head. If I hadn't been watching for it I wouldn't have even known what she had done. I turned so that I was now facing everyone instead of just my sister. "Now if you would all like to know about this perfect hunk of a man right here then we can all meet up later in Aid's room at maybe eight? But until then if you need me, I will be in the cafeteria and shopping." As I walked away from the group I could feel Rose's eyes burning a hole through our backs.

When I walked into the cafeteria the scent of Italian overwhelmed me. Internally I jumped for joy, I had been to Italy before and even I have to admit, Italian is a hundred times better than turkish food. I ran into line cutting off three juniors, a nerdy looking freshman and a couple of seniors who yelled profanities at me. The last one that was said struck a nerve.

"Fucking whore," a boy yelled. He was about twice my weight and seven inches taller than me and he was a dhampir who had been training for years. I looked at Eli and told him to stand in line. At least he knew what I liked just in case I got held up when he got to the front. I walked over to the boy and had the satisfaction of seeing him cringe. "S-sorry Guardian Hathaway. I didn't know it was you."

He thought I was Rose? "Are you really that stupid?" I said in a mocking tone. "I'm not Rose Hathaway. Look at me! My hair is darker and I have green eyes, I am clearly _not _Rose Hathaway!" I was yelling now, and the boy still looked like he was about to pee his pants. I would be too if I was facing myself right now, I looked out of the corners of my eyes to see that the whole cafeteria had turned to watch our spectacle. Rose had left the rest of her crew – undoubtably find Dimitri and prove I wasn't stealing her man – but the rest were all standing at the exit now watching as well. "_My_ name is Aleksandra Mazur, I'm Rose's [hotter] twin sister." I had the satisfaction of seeing every fork, tray, serving spoon, plate and mouth (except for Rose's group and Eli's) drop when I finished my sentence. I looked the boy straight in the eyes with a glare, "you've just been marked." I walked into line with Eli who was holding a plate half full of spaghetti and kissed him. When I pulled away, I looked around. A smile crossed my face when my eyes hit the entrance that was fifteen feet from me. Anyone whose mouth wasn't gaping before certainly was now. Especially Rose and Dimitri's.

_Oops,_ I thought smugly to myself.

* * *

**There's chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Even if you didn't like it I really appreciate the reviews and take everything you say to heart.**

**Shout outs go to my readers who constantly review for me :) I love you guys!**

**~RDL**


	4. Ch 4: They're both ex's?

**So this chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked but I needed a way to show how powerful some people have become and why some people are the way they are...and I think I did it in a fairly decent way :)**

**Enjoy Chapter 4!**

**~RDL**

* * *

"You two, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing Guardian Alto, we're just getting our lunch and then heading back to our dorms with our friends." I flashed him a smile and hit him with the tiniest bit of compulsion.

"Fine, then carry on," he said gruffly and walked away.

I walked over to Adrian after we had gotten our food, "so what do they think they saw me do?"

He smiled the biggest grin I had ever seen him have. "Well with your help I was able to compel everyone in the room into seeing that you were pants-ing him instead of making out with him."

I gave him a bear hug and whispered my thank you into his ear.

"Don't be thankful yet Killer, you haven't heard what boxers he was wearing," I rolled my eyes knowing that it was something extremely embarrassing but also knowing that no one had gotten a picture of it because it hadn't been real. That made the rumors a hundred times easier to crush.

Eli came over to the table and we started to get into light conversation when it suddenly shifted to the dance that was coming up. Jill was the head of the committee that was planning it which basically meant that Lissa was planning the party herself.

"The theme is _Fire and Ice. _It's going to be great, everyone will wear red, white, blue, orange, yellow and all those types of colors and there will be food and dancing. Some people wanted to use it as prom but I also decided that the theme of that dance would be red carpet Hollywood. So, what do you guys think?" Sounds of excitement and anticipation flooded through our table.

"What's the dress code going to be?" Mia asked. I could tell that she was irritated, probably because she couldn't wear pink.

"Whatever you want as long as it's a dress and it covers everything," she said shooting a look at Rose. I laughed because as soon as Rose got a look from everyone else she looked at me; I guess she had heard.

"Oh, I don't know why you all are looking at me. I'm a guardian I'm not allowed to attend. What you should be worried about is my _twin _down there because apparently she likes to 'dress to kill' is the saying right?" I laughed at her face. She thought she was so smart.

"Yes it is, but actually since someone else yelled it out the correct saying is 'Aleksa is dressed to kill'. That was one of my favorite outfits." We all laughed and the rest of our meal's conversation was kept light. Sydney arrived on campus in the middle of our meal and immediately attached herself to Adrian. I decided that I would talk to her about that later_._

After we finished eating, Viktoria, Nikolai, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Rose, Eddie, Jill, Mia, Adrian , Sydney, Eli and I all went back to Adrian's apartment to hang out. After about half an hour Viktoria and I were both bored.

"Let's play a game," I said. Everyone's eyes brightened at the sound of fun. "So, what are we going to play first?" I asked looking around at the circle of friends.

"How about I never," Viktoria suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Adrian get the vodka bottles please!" Adrian went to the kitchen and brought back thirteen bottles and passed them around.

"I don't know if I should really play," Sydney said eyeing the bottle as if it were poison.

"Sydney, you'll be fine for one day. Please just let loose? I get it, you're in a room full of vampires and half-vampire hybrid things and it freaks you out. But think of it this way. You have known Eli, and I almost our entire lives and you're friends with Rose and the rest of her gang and that's pretty much everyone here with a few extras thrown in. It's all good, but if it makes you feel better I will sit on one side of you and Adrian can sit on the other instead of Jill."

"No I'm fine, I guess. Maybe you're right…" she said never finishing her thought.

"Good, so the rules are, you have to say something you have never done and then anyone who has done it, you have to take a sip from your bottle. The person left with the most vodka still in the bottle wins. Viktoria since you thought of the game, you go first I guess."

"Okay! Umm, oh I never ran away from school and got away with it." Lissa and Rose looked at each other, grinned and took a swig from their bottle. While everyone was laughing at their exchange I took a quick sip from mine hoping that no one would notice. Of course I shouldn't be that lucky and Adrian caught my eye. I just shook my head at him saying that I'd tell him later.

Next was Lissa. "I never…punched someone." Lissa said smiling at Rose. Dimitri, Rose, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Viktoria, Nikolai and Christian, Eli and I all took a swig of our bottles. Next was Christian.

"I never slept with my teacher." He said smirking at me. I took another swig with Rose and noticed Adrian doing the same.

"No way," I said laughing.

"What, it was my art teacher and she was hot." He said trying to defend himself. "She was _very_ creative."

"Okay, my turn," Eddie said smiling and still managing to change the subject expertly, "I never had sex in the church attic." Lissa turned beat red and Christian just smirked, both of them taking sips. _So Rose and I weren't the only ones who new_.

"My turn," Jill said after everyone calmed down, "I never… kissed a girl," Everyone but Jill took a swig of vodka. Dimitri looked at Rose and Eli realized I took a drink.

"You kissed a girl?" he asked me inquiringly.

"I was Kilaya and it was a dare so stop staring at me like I'm an alien!" I said lightly slapping his arm.

"Rose what girl did you kiss?" Dimitri asked her.

"Lissa." She simply said and he nodded his head already understanding.

It became Sydney's turn, I could tell she was nervous. "I- I never drank blood." she said quickly looking down. All the Mori took a sip. Everyone went silent as Dimitri silently drank some vodka from his bottle (a little more than necessary) and Adrian was just about to speak as I raised the bottle to my lips and downed about half of it in one gulp. Collective gasps were heard across the room. Dimitri just stared at me in confusion but also with the tiniest bit of understanding. The only reassurance came from the people who already knew: Adrian and Eli.

I was then hit with a question from the person I least expected from first: Jill. "Why were you drinking blood? You're a dhampir; dhampirs basically have a human diet."

I looked at the ground trying to figure out how I would answer. Of course they already knew that it was possible – they had done it – but to know that I was well _like that _could make them more nervous about me than they already were. I decided that I would lie and tell them that it was a dare on Halloween one year from a stupid boy, but when I spoke those were not the words that came from my mouth.

"I know we do," I said softly. I took a deep breath before starting my lie, "but strigoi don't." I stopped shocked at myself for letting the words even escape my back of my mine. I let one silent tear fall over my eyelid as all of the memories came flooding back to me. Russia, most of Europe, and some of Los Angeles had been terrorized by me. I had done terrible things and hurt too many people in my lifetime; and I would never forget it. I wiped away the tear before it could roll more than an inch down my cheek. I felt weak, and I hated it. I stood up from the circle, out of the forgiving embrace of Eli and into the cruel, judgmental world once again. Without speaking another word to _anyone _I ran out of the room and headed straight to the one place that I knew I would never be able to be judged: Abe's.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...I will not be uploading the next chapter until I have a total of 13 reviews. Sorry, but if you want the chapter pleaseeee review :)**

**~RDL**


	5. Ch 5: Beatings

**Hello my readers! Yes I am still alive don't worry :) I'm so sorry that it has been _months _since I last updated. I highly recommend the previous chapters unless you remember _exactly _where we are. **

**Again I apologize for ignoring my stories and will be updating them much more frequently. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**~RDL**

* * *

Halfway to Abe's I realized that someone would start to follow me if I stayed out in the open. Whether they would be trying to comfort me or figure out how the hell I got turned back wouldn't matter. They would want to talk to me and honestly, I didn't want to see or talk to anyone. All I wanted was the forgiving and loving hug of my father; and when I burst into the apartment to find him sitting on the plush white couch that's exactly what I got.

I ran over to him and he pulled me to him. "Shh, Aleksandra, calm down and talk to me," his voice was smooth and comforting just as it had always been.

"Daddy," I said crying into his shoulder. I wanted to tell him what had happened; I wanted to tell him everything, but I just couldn't. So I cried, and cried and cried until I had no more tears to cry. I wasn't quite sure how long it was that I had been crying but by the looks of my father's shirt it had been a while. The dark blue satin was stained with tears and his eyes filled with concern.

"Aleksandra, please, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"They know," I choked out between sobs. "We were all just having fun. Playing Never have I ever and – and," I was cut off by the body shaking sobs that were coursing through my body once again. After a few more minutes of tears I had calmed down enough to continue on with my story. "It was Sydney's turn for the game, and I could tell she was nervous. And being in a room full of vampires the first thing that obviously popped into her head was blood, so she said '_I never drank blood'._"

"And not only did all the moroi have to drink, but Dimitri and you did."

"Baba, they all looked at me like I was crazy. Well, all but Adrian and Eli; but then Jill asked me why I had even drank blood at all." I took two more settling breaths. "So I thought up a lie, and just as I was about to say it…I blurted out the truth. They all know I was a strigoi Baba. I'll be a science experiment like Dimitri and Sonya or worse they'll lock me up until they realize I'm not a threat."

"Aleksandra," he said with a hard voice. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye; he was completely serious now. "_No one _is _ever _going to touch you. Do you understand me? The only reason I'm even letting you become known to the world now is because I know that you can take care of yourself and also because I know that I can put you where no one can find you if I have to."

I looked at him. He had the fierce look in his eyes I had seen so many times before. "How can you be so sure?"

"I broke your sister out of court prison didn't I?" he had a proud smile on his face that made me smile in return. I started laughing at the memory shortly after.

"Hey, I deserve some credit there too! _Someone_ had to wire the bomb and trigger the explosion while you were breaking Dimitri out of house arrest."

He laughed and hugged me tighter. "Now while that is true, I still can't have you getting into any more trouble, so I took the liberty of getting in contact with the administration. I already have requested for your field experience to be with who you will be assigned to when you-"

That last part took me aback. "Wait, you already know who I'm going to be assigned to?"

"Of course I do Kiz. You're the best guardian in the world, it's rather obvious who yo will be guarding."

"You think that I'm gonna guard _Lissa_? There's no way in _**chert**_ that Rose will ever let me guard her. She doesn't trust me Baba, I'm not sure she will ever trust me." I had finished my sentence in a whisper. The memory of today's game floating back to the front of my mind. Now they all knew my secret; now they all knew why I was really in high school. "Baba, I think I should go home now. It's almost curfew and I don't want people realizing that this is where I came after I left." I gave him a hug, thanked him for everything and headed back to my dorm.

I had almost made it back when I had the feeling. It had been a while since I had felt it, but I was sure; I was being watched. I looked around and saw nothing. Widening my senses to the world around me I suddenly felt it, the slightest twinge of something – or someone.

"What are you doing?" a voice said in my ear.

My reflexes immediately kicked in as I elbowed the unsuspecting voice in the stomach and then proceeded to flip them over my shoulder and onto the ground knocking the wind out of them.

"Adrian?" I watched as he clutched at his stomach and chest, gasping for air.

"Yeah -" he gasped again. I was starting to get worried that I had broken some ribs. "It's me." He took a deep breath and I watched as his breathing returned to normal. "Did you know that you're a tough girl to find?" He added a smirk to his statement confirming my thoughts on his well-being.

"Yeah well," a few bushes rustled in the wind and I found it much more interesting than my statement, but judging by the look on his face he did not. I helped him up off the ground and we started walking back to my room in the guardian's building. "I was hiding from everyone else. After the look on all of their face's, I – I didn't, I didn't want to be a science experiment you know?"

"Do you know what they all did for Dimitri?" I just looked at him. I didn't know. I knew about Rose; I knew they loved her, they protected her and they trusted her. But Dimitri? All I knew was that they had been there after he had been turned back. I hadn't had time yet this year to read the case file.

"No, I – I don't."

"After Rose left, found him, then came back, then left again -"

"Adrian!" I said forcing him to take a breath. His run on sentence was making me go in circles.

"The point is, he came after her and she went after him; but they all refused to let her go alone. They helped her bring him back. Actually it was Lissa who _turned _him back."

"Now that part I did know." I stopped walking and looked up. The sky had darkened from cloud cover and I was positive it was going to downpour before Adrian could make it all the way across campus. "Do you want to come up stairs? It'll keep you from getting soaked by the rain."

He smiled genuinely at me. A smile I had longed forever to see. "I would love that."

With that I looped my arm through his and we headed up to my room.

* * *

**I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be up soon...I PROMISE!**

**~RDL**


	6. Ch 6: The Lecture

**As promised, the chapter is up and ready to read. And I think I did it in a relatively quick time...right?**

**Hope you like it!**

**~RDL**

* * *

I had more fun that night with Adrian then I had, had in a _long _time.

Unfortunately, every day comes to an end and a new one begins. That's when you have to face all the problems of yesterday. I woke up to a pounding migraine (thanks to Adrian's vices) and twenty seven text messages. Ranging form boy to girl, Moroi to dhampir, old friends to new ones, and one more. After deleting all but the last one I stared at it in disbelief. Two words and a letter, that's all it said; and I still couldn't believe it.

_**Meet me.**_

_**-D**_

I was convinced it was a joke until I re-read it twice more. The message never changed, never disappeared magically before my very eyes. It just stayed there. _Meet me. _

So I responded.

**_Where?_**

I sent the message not bothering with a signature. If he had my number he obviously knew who I was. His reply was almost instantaneous.

_**You know. 10 minutes.**_

_**-D**_

I did know. After yesterday, he would be in the same place I would want to be: alone yet around other people.

I climbed out of bed and put up my hair, not bothering with straightening it I braided it in a waterfall braid letting it fall over my right shoulder. I changed into some black shorts and a matching tank top with my red running sneakers. I had a feeling we would be running _a lot. _

I grabbed my gym bag that had everything else I needed and set off for my destination. At this pace I would be early. I opened the doors and the shock of cold air immediately woke me from my daze.

I saw him in the corner doing sit ups so instead I decided to stretch. The direct approach method had worked before with us, but that had been when I was higher in the ranks. _Here _I had a feeling he had _much _more respect than I did.

I had finished my stretches and had started wrapping my second hand when he sat in front of me.

"You're doing that the hard way." It wasn't a question, it wasn't an offer to help, but it still wasn't a criticism so I continued.

"I wasn't aware that there was a right and wrong way to wrap a hand before beating the living crap out of a punching bag."

"Techincally that's not possible," I looked at him confused. "A punching bag isn't living, therefore you cannot beat the 'living crap' out of it." I just looked at him un-amused.

"That wasn't very funny you know," I said with a straight face.

"Judging by the face that you had to slip your 'Guardian mask' on…I would say it was very funny and that you're trying very hard not to laugh right now."

I smiled, "why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I can tell you need a friend."

"I don't need a friend, I just need…"

"Understanding? I get it," I looked at him exasperated. "You don't think I get it? I went through the same thing! I was turned back, felt the guilt, felt outside of everyone. Trust me, I – I get it."

"The fact that you were able to list off all of those reasons proves to me that you don't really understand." Now it was his turn to give me a look, only his was one of confusion. "Unlike you I have no 'eternal guilt' I've forgiven myself for almost everything that I've done. I wasn't myself and I get that. I couldn't exactly control it. It's not like there's an on – off morality switch inside _them_. And I most certainly don't _need _to be understood. I just don't want to be looked at like a freak. I've got enough problems being the Hathaway twin."

"Problems?"

I ignored his question, stood up and took a fighting stance at the punching bag. I was done sitting here waiting for him to move on. "Look," I started throwing hard punches letting out my frustration. "I don't need you here to be my trainer. I'm perfectly capable of sparring and training with a random guardian while Eli is busy."

"Eli? Do you mean Elistrat? He never checked into guardian headquarters."

"Oh yeah…that's my fault," I said with a smile. "We were," I chose my words carefully. "Busy. But he's most definitely here. Actually he's up in my room unpacking."

"Are you two…"

"Together? Yes we are, and it doesn't matter that we are either because technically I am a guardian."

"Yes well the rules state that students –"

"Dimitri," I stopped hitting the bag and walked around to the other side so that I could look him right in the eye. "Under _no _circumstances are _you _to lecture me on teacher student interactions. Understand?" His face paled but he nodded. I assumed that I has gotten my point across and walked over to where my gym bag was. "Come on, it's time for laps."

* * *

**Did you like it? Well even if you didn't _let me know. _Click that review button and tell me your thoughts my readers. I was horribly disappointed when I had _no _reviews for last chapter :( I'll try to make next chapter longer than this one (sorry it's so short.)**

**Does anyone want a lemon? If so do you want a RosexDimitri or an AleksaxElistrat? Let me know! I wish I could read minds but I can't :(**

**~RDL**


	7. Ch7: Strigoi

**I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. There's only one reason: I broke my laptop...again. So I had to wait until I could get to a useable computer. I know it seems rediculous but I have actually written quite alot and have also adopted another story so that will be up soon too. Again, sorry for the wait.**

**Here's chapter 7!**

**~RDL**

* * *

"You - you're insane."

"Insane? I added time from the last time I ran those! I'm so dead when Eli finds out."

"You just did one hundred and twelve laps in twelve minutes! You realize that's twenty eight miles right?"

"Yes and I also realize that I used to do it in ten and a half minutes!"

"That's almost impossible!"

"Key word being _almost!_"

We stood there chests heaving after our run. Dimitri had told me that the most he ever did even now with Rose was roughly seventy-five. He had been complaining like a baby since lap eighty and I was having none of it.

"Would you just shut up! If you knew how to tone and use your extra strength that you had now you wouldn't be complaining! But you haven't toned it."

"What extra strength?"

"You haven't noticed?" He shook his head. "After you were turned back a little of your speed and strength stayed with you. I'm not sure why yet it does that but it does."

"What do you mean you not sure _yet._"

"I said I didn't want other people treating me like a science experiment…that doesn't mean that I didn't treat myself as one. There's so much to learn and if I can do it by studying myself and other returned strigois then I'm going to."

"How many people have you been studying?"

"For now…just two."

"Yourself and who else?" his gaze was full of curiosity but also jus a hint of knowing. He wanted to hear me say it, even thought he already knew.

"Ummm…"

"Aleksandra!" I turned around to see Alberta and Stan standing at the fence surrounding the field. "Meeting in 304. Be there in ten minutes!"

"Okay, thank you." I was professional but sincere. I wasn't about to loose the one thing that made me the best.

"Do you want me to report to the meeting as well?" Dimitri asked. I had assumed he already knew, with him being higher up in the ranks and everything but apparently not.

"No, this meeting is actually only for the high ranked guardians. Your assignment will be passed to you in a few hours."

I looked into his eyes for his honest reaction. I knew his face would betray no emotion, but I needed to see the truth. I had been convinced that he was better than me, higher ranked than me, and now – now I was higher ranked than him?

"Okay. Thank you," he said. I studied him. He did a good job at portraying no emotion but as soon as they were out of sight, he turned his back, and grabbed his things. "I should…I should really be going. I've been gone twice the time I said I would be and I'm sure that Rose is getting worried."

"Okay," then a thought jumped into my mind. "Hey Dimitri!" I was shouting after him as he was walking away, "can you tell Rose that I'm not going to try and steal you from her? I'm not exactly sure she believed me the first time I told her."

He gave me one of his rare smiles and yelled back, "Of course." For the first time since the reveal I felt calm, relaxed. A nice sober relaxed as well.

I had almost made it to the commons when it happened again. I started sprinting as fast as I could to the infirmary but I knew it wouldn't be fast enough. It happened fast and it happened suddenly. I wouldn't be able to help myself; I needed someone else to help me.

So I screamed. I screamed as if my life depended on it. Then came the overwhelming pressure, the spinning feeling, then blackness; I was out quick but I knew it wouldn't last. Soon I wouldn't be myself, soon I would be someone else. Someone that desperately needed help.

I felt hands on me. Strong but small hands lifting me off the grass and carrying me to the infirmary. They were saying something to me but I couldn't quite make out the words. My mind was clouded; I was changing, shifting, becoming someone else.

Her experiences had always been so different. _She_ just saw what happened, I lived it. If _they _got an injury then _my _body got an injury – so long as I was in their head – but there was also an up side to it. It was a two-way communication when I was there. Sure I could feel him and his emotions but _this _this allowed us to temporarily become one. What he felt I felt, what he did I did, what he said I heard. And vice versa when he was in me, although that had only happened once (magical fluke was his terminology).

Then my eyes opened. I was snapped back into reality by a blinding light and pounded with the smell of cologne. _His _cologne I immediately realized.

_Adrian, _I mentally said to him. Shock immediately ran through his body. He must have not known I was in his head, which was weird because he could almost always feel a "tugging" feeling as he described it.

_Hey there Killer, _he thought back. _What brings you here?_

_Obviously you did so stop being an idiot and tell me what you need. What's going on? What happened?_ This was a regular routine for us. Every time I was puled into his head I quickly made sure there was no physical harm then I checked the surroundings. One time he had gotten himself completely lost in Milan while he was half out on the roof.

_I think we may have a problem. Rose called, she was freaking out because apparently while she was carrying you to the infirmary you were mumbling "Adrian, bond, strigoi" so now she thinks that Jill is being attacked by strigoi. _

_Hell Adrian! Now we're going to have to tell people about our bond, un-bond Jill, and now I need to get back into my head so that I can save your ass like your guardian should!_

_Wait, what do you mean save me?_

_Adrian you have to let me go! _

_Tell me!_

_I can't! Let. Me. Go._

I jolted straight up in a hospital bed hooked up to a heart monitor and other machines with my clothes across the room. I started unhooking the machines when the heart monitor went dead. I hadn't even realized that Eli was sitting next to me until he squeezed my hand.

"Sasha what do you think you're doing?" concern was splashed across his face.

"Adrian is in danger." That was all I said as I climbed out of bed, crossed the room and put my clothes on. I put my stake holster on my hip when I suddenly realized it was empty. "Eli, where's my –" I turned around to see him holding out the stake to me. "Thank you."

I was about to go out the door when I saw doctors and nurses headed toward my room with a crash cart. "Ugh, I so don't have time for this," I slid open the emergency window and kicked out the screen. I held on to the edge of the window and dropped the two floors to the ground soon followed my the man who had taught me everything that I knew.

He gave me a single look asking if I was ok and with a nod he let it go. "Where to?"

"Guardian housing."

"What is Adrian doing there?"

"He's in my room," I patted down all my weapons preparing for the sprint I was about to take off at, "about to be attacked by a few dozen strigoi."

* * *

**I'm so excited because we're now going to get somewhere! AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *excitement***

**Please review :)**

**~RDL**


	8. Ch 8: Plans, Stakes, & Accents?

**Hello my Lovelies! I have finally gotten around to putting up another chapter of this story. I already have the next one written so...**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**~RDL**

* * *

We didn't even think, we just did. We had done it before in Sicily with a Zelkos lord but never with this many strigoi. When we were fifty feet from the dorm we passed Rose and Dimitri. I stopped running for all of two seconds, "Grab your stakes and follow me!" And they did. That's what guardians did.

_They come first._

We pushed open the doors to Guardian Housing and everything looked calm. Rose and Dimitri stopped.

"Why are we here?" she asked. She looked genuinely confused. Then I realized, since her un-bonding from Lissa she may have never encountered strigoi.

"Can't you sense them?" I said.

"Sense who?"

I walked closer to her so no one would overhear. We did not need to create a panic, that would only make the situation a hundred times harder to control. "Strigoi."

As soon as I said it the feeling became stronger and I knew what I had to do. _They come first. _I didn't wait to see if they followed, I just ran to my room. I ran to my charge. I ran to Adrian.

I swiped my card and left the door open knowing that Eli would not be far behind me and also knowing that Dimitri would follow him by instinct therefore so would Rose. I was right, soon we were all standing in my posh living room, stakes in hand ready to take down an army.

"Wait," Rose spoke up, "I don't understand. How do you know that there are strigoi here? The wards are up. They can't get through." She paused waiting for a response, however just as I began to speak a realization hit her. "How did you know that I used to be able to sense them?"

"You mean you can't anymore?" I had been about to ask the same question however it wasn't I that spoke. It was Eli.

"No I can't. Not since I broke the bond with Lissa. That part of me is gone." She looked concerned and – for a moment – almost sad, as if she missed it. Although what guardian wouldn't miss that kind of advantage in the field.

"How did you know that there are strigoi here? So far there hasn't been an attack." This tie it was Dimitri who spoke. Of course it should be him to interrogate me, but for now I didn't have time for his questions. He was right.

"You're right, there hasn't been…an attack," panic immediately struck me. I ran into the bedroom area and screamed his name, "Adrian!" I ran throughout the house until I came to the closet between the kitchen and bathroom. There was a faint rustling noise inside that I had missed before in my hasty search of the apartment.

I gripped my stake firmly and waited for the others to take position behind me. We opened the door to only see a laptop – my laptop. Video chat was open and the person on the other end had a note in their screen.

_Call My Cell, or I Die._

Immediately I hit speed dial and called Adrian's cell phone. The others stepped out of frame just as a person stepped into frame on the other end. A person I knew that we all immediately recognized.

"Nathan," I said. My voice filled with hate.

"Rosemarie? What a delightful surprise!" He had a sick grin on his face that I was so ready to wipe off. I could hear Rose struggling against Eli and Dimitri so I knew that I would have to make this fast.

"Wrong twin. Try again," this time I was the one with the sinister grin on my face. His disappeared and turned into one of shock instead.

"Aleksandra, nice to see that you've returned to your _proper _form. You should have never been awakened. You should have been murdered, you and Belikov." Rose's struggles were becoming much more pronounced and I was going to have to cut this off fast.

"Don't worry, I can still take you out. Too bad I didn't before. Looks like someone tried to though," I was making him feel weak. Making him remember what it was like to be beneath me again. By pointing out the scar across his neck – that I knew was made by Dimitri – I made sure he knew I had no fear.

"Well I'm better than fine now," he pulled Adrian into frame. "I have your boy-toy here."

"Don't touch him."

"Oh sure, fine; don't get your knickers in a twist there was obviously a reason for all this."

"Then let's get to it shall we Nathan?" I gave him the deepest and most dangerous glare I could manage. "You and I have unfinished business."

* * *

Immediately following the video chat with Nathan I did a three-way call with Abe and Sydney. I had said five words to them. "Nathan, video chat, trace it," they promised to send me any information that they found immediately and so far that was absolutely _nothing, _and it was sending Rose into a tizzy.

"Why don't they know anything?" She growled. "It's Abe and Sydney; Zmey and an Alchemist," she was still pacing – which after ten minutes was driving me crazy, "We should know something!"

"First of all," I finally said, "sit down." It was a command. I was pissed, frustrated and scared, and she was not helping my situation. "Second, just because they are who they are doesn't mean that they can pull answers out of their asses. We have to wait!" I was shaking now, unsure of the reason I grabbed my cell phone and gym bag. "I'll be back if I hear anything."

Rose stood up again, "where the hell do you think you're going?"

I turned back to look at her and give her an answer but instead I continued walking out the door. I had gotten about five feet out of the building when someone grabbed my shoulder. I immediately pushed them into the building's brick wall and watched as they had the wind knocked out of them.

"Good reflexes Sasha," he said. I let him go with a glare and continued my walk toward the gym. "Sasha!" He said running in front of me, "you can't stay this angry at the world," he looked straight into my eyes. I saw determination, pride, anguish, love but mostly I saw remembrance. "We will get him back, don't worry."

"How can you possibly tell me not to worry. You have personally been in my shoes and _you _are telling me _not _to worry. Unbelievable!" I started walking away from him again towards the gym. I could still hear him following me so I decided to see how much he really wanted it.

I took off at a full sprint toward the garages and opened garage 13. Inside was a shiny new midnight blue Porsche that I had bought just for this reason. An emergency.

"Don't do it Sasha!" I had been running a lot faster than my usual pace and Eli was struggling to catch up to my current location. I put my hand through the open window and unlocked the door.

Climbing into the driver's seat I barely took a moment to admire the feel of the smooth leather interior until I put the key into the ignition. I laughed to myself, _hiding a key in the cup holder…genius. _ I peeled out of the garage at top speed and sped past Eli across the path to the gates. After earning myself a few unhappy looks from onlookers I rolled back down the tinted window and talked to the guard.

"I need to get out, _now._" I looked right into his eyes making sure he wouldn't question my motives. Practically begging for that little bit of help he finally walked away from the car with no questions asked and opened the gates. I headed up the road until I was almost at the highway. I assumed I had about 3 minutes.

I tapped into Adrian's head and looked for any clue as to where they were. Instead I got another person.

"_Jill?" I asked confused._

"_Rose?" She looked back to Adrian, "why did you bring her here?"_

"_I didn't," he said weakly. _His kidnappers weren't feeding him_, I thought to myself. He then turned to me, "no they're not."_

_I had forgotten that he could hear me too. _

"_Jill please leave," he said. She nodded and disappeared. "What do you need _Love?_"_

"_Love? What are you, British?"_

"_I figured I might as well fit in with the scenery."_

"_You're in England?" All the hope drained out of me. They had already made it so far._

"_Yes but it's bright and sun-shiny here. And the day just started. So you have time. The last sign I saw said _Wolverhampton_."_

_I walked over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He was ice cold, almost as cold as a strigoi. "Feed, and fast." He didn't hesitate, he bit into my neck and drank enough to keep him strong._

"_That's _disgusting_," he said._

"_I know," I just looked at his confused face. "I'll be there soon." The last thing I heard was his voice._

"_Bring back-up."_

* * *

**FYI: the triple divider in the middle of the story was a time skip...that's how I show that stuff :)**

**like I said before...I already wrote the next chapter, and it's AMAZING if i do say so myself ;) so get your reviews in please and tell me what you thought of this one!**

**~RDL**


End file.
